Description: (Taken directly from the application) The Cell Culture Core is a critical component of the Interdisciplinary Center for Polycystic Kidney Disease Research. It will provide and maintain primary cells and cell lines from human and murine control and cystic kidneys for in vitro experimentation by the eight center investigators (Project Leaders and Co-Investigators of the-3 major and two Pilot and Feasibility studies proposed). It will be the central resource for distribution of normal and cystic renal epithelial cell (REC) lines from the relevant models. This Core will concentrate expertise in the isolation of primary and immortalized (REC), maintenance and characterization of these cell lines, preparation of culture medium and cryopreservation of the cells. The goal of the Cell Culture Core is to provide investigators with high quality, phenotypically consistent cell lines in a cost-effective and efficient manner. In addition, the Core will provide Center Investigators with expertise in the utilization of organ culture methodology for specific studies proposed. Center personnel will be responsible for quality control within the facility. They will closely monitor the REC lines for phenotypic drift and perform periodic screening for contamination (i.e., mycoplasma). The Cell Core centralizes the isolation and handling of the primary cells and REC lines thus ensuring consistent reagents and minimizing phenotypic drift of cells being studied under various experimental protocols. The Core concentrates expertise in commonly utilized techniques thereby maximizing quality, efficiency, and cost effectiveness.